


Day 09: Ocean

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Femslash February [9]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Shipwreck au, middle ages AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Athena finds Janey shipwrecked and hurt on the beach.
Relationships: Athena/Janey Springs
Series: Femslash February [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619746
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Day 09: Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February! Send a request on Tumblr (I don't know Borderlands 3 peeps, but I'll try if requested, specify if you want nsfw, or it will be sfw). https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/post/190576925284/femslashfeb-any-world-any-fandom-any

Athena couldn’t sleep, so the knight did what she always did. She took a walk on the beach. The moon rose above her and the ocean as her bare feet sank into the cold sand. It had been another nightmare, an old memory from battles.

It was her foot that first notified her of the shipwreck. The moon shone brightly, letting her eyes see the large pieces of ship beached. Her eyes began to scan for bodies and she found them. All were dead, except for one who moaned under rubble.

Athena yanked it off the person, finding a crumpled woman with long, braided, blonde hair. Her dress was heavy with water and sand. Athena scooped her up into her arms, only for her to gasp, spit out water and then scream. She almost dropped the woman, but held fast, carrying her as she thrashed, falling in and out of consciousness.

In the light of her home, Athena set the woman on her dining table. She could see now what the darkness hid. Her arms and her neck were bleeding and she could imagine what else was bleeding underneath all the fabric.  She did not hesitate. She stripped this woman of her clothes and found her body littered with fresh wounds. They were strange and foreign to her. She began work immediately, boiling water and cleaning each one before cauterizing them. The woman writhed each time, her voice hoarse. 

When every wound was sealed, she went over with a cool cloth, gently cleaning the limp body once more. She brought her to her bed, soft with firs and now in a pair of Athena's underclothes.

She lay down next to her, staring at the beautiful woman and wondering what happened. And more importantly what happened to make all those wounds.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
